<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Gifts - Day 10 by Glimare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252023">Mother's Gifts - Day 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare'>Glimare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batkids keep watch over the dance troop while making poor kids decorations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Gifts - Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was seriously debating throwing popcorn at the eighteen dancers on the ground floor practicing their performance, just to see what they'd do. Their manager was such an ass, throwing his weight around everywhere and trying to turn Alfred into his personal valet, that they were coming up with clean, untraceable methods of ridding the world of him. Damian even offered to show the man his collection of knives, but Dick overruled him. The performers weren't much better.</p>
<p>"We want to scare them," the first bird stated flatly, stringing some of the popcorn that was becoming popular among them into a garland. Nearly all the bat-kids were sitting against or on the banister overlooking the large room the dancers were working in, keeping an eye on them. And being bored. With eight maids (who after a thorough background check proved to be just maids) running around the manor helping Alfred with the party prep, the cave was practically shut down. They had to go to the bunker to do any bat-work. Annoying. "Not kill them."</p>
<p>"What about setting fire to their stuff?" Tim was stringing the other end of the garland, mainly because Dick would not give him back his computer(s) unless he did something traditionally Christmas-y. Sad part was, he was actually getting into making this thing. Damian was attempting to make one on his own just a few feet off. "That'll make them leave."</p>
<p>"Or find a way to kill all of us." Jason hung his arms and legs through the railing, wishing they weren't wasting food like that. Course, he remembered making garlands like those as a kid so he wasn't about to say anything. "Bruce and Babs done with those background checks yet?"</p>
<p>"Getting there." Tim gave Dick a slight scowl. "Course it would go faster if I was helping them."</p>
<p>"You need more family time," Dick insisted. That long garland they were working on was nearly done. "Besides, Cass and Steph wouldn't stick around if you weren't here."</p>
<p>"Oooo... Lady's man, eh?" Jason teased, smirking over to the two ladies that decided to stick around. Stephanie was teaching Cassandra how to make paper garlands as well. Dick insisted they have a poor kid Christmas tree in the entertainment room, so they had to make all the decorations themselves. Glitter covered batarangs, wingdings, bottle caps, and cut out snowflakes were inside a nearby box. They were going to bully Bruce into taking Damian tree shopping that evening, and he had to get a cheap ugly one. The kid was going to get a Christmas they all had before becoming part of the bat-clan.</p>
<p>Dick laughed while Tim growled at him, blushing. "It's not like that."</p>
<p>"No kidding." Steph shot Jay a knowing smirk, looping one red strip with a green one. "Timmy's so clean he sparkles. We just like talking to someone who has manners and hasn't been with Babs."</p>
<p>"Ooo... Burn!" Dick winced, laughing at himself. "Didn't think having a relationship with Barb would be a turn-off. What could I have possibly done to be counted as an annoyance?"</p>
<p>"You talk too much."</p>
<p>Cass' quick rebuttal sent Jason, Tim, and Steph into rows of laughter. Damian fought to smother a smile, pretending to be listening intently to his iPod as he worked on his string. The oldest pouted, wishing they weren't so harsh on him. So He liked to talk. So what? They liked to listen, usually.</p>
<p>"She got you there, pretty boy." Jason licked a caramel covered popcorn and dropped it over the edge, letting it land on one of the 'lords' hair. That was going to be fun to get out later. "Timbo's quiet. You're not. You always have to beware the quiet ones."</p>
<p>"Oh zip it." Dick put on the last cheese-covered one and tied off his string. "Back to taking down the Rose Ends Troupe and getting a rogue free Christmas -"</p>
<p>"Can't we just get Clark to come in and have him clap his hands really loud? Or maybe he could interview them." The rogue bird's comment made them smirk. "A bad review may make them leave. But only after I get a shot with that Greek chick. Damn, she's hot."</p>
<p>"Tt. Taken in by a female who could slit your throat at any time while you sleep." Sarcasm dripped from Damian's lips, looking over his garland for a minute to decide if it was done. "Brilliant Todd."</p>
<p>"Well, looks like the girl's garlands are almost done." Dick grinned to them, taking out some smaller boxes. "Who's up for decorating candy cane ornaments!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these guys bantering.</p>
<p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>